


Flip-Side of a Coin

by eajen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, It's Emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajen/pseuds/eajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is like two sides of the same coin. A contradiction no one thought to question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip-Side of a Coin

Gavin Free is like two sides of the same coin. A contradiction no one thought to question.

Wise beyond his years though he plays as a fool, plated in gold and laced with the thrill of the chase. He's got a reckless bad boy persona, charming and bubbly, it makes him an excellent con man in this business.

He's known for running at the wrong time, but also staying at the wrong time. He's all about sex, drugs and the ultimate reward of any job he takes up - the money, the up to his material ego. He's known as the heartless, cold-blooded and a downright thrill seeker who doesn't give a shit about stealth or minor hit-ups - anything but the flair of a dramatic show that he puts on for the news outlets that love to make money over big headlines, all while managing to get the job done without any faults to the confusion of many - doesn't interest him in the slightest.  
He plays as a fool and he does it very well, even his crew, at first, thought this was him through and through. 

Gavin Free is like a coin and every coin has a flip side - a side that shows up only when the lights are dim and there's a recent transaction of alcohol and cigarettes on a stolen credit card. It's shown up again, for what feels like the hundredth time this week alone.

He hates himself.

He hates the foolish persona he hides behind, he's skilled and tired of being overlooked because everyone thinks he's stupid. He lights a cigarette. He sits in bed staring out the window, the city alive, even at this hour of the night. It's all a blur of smokey haze and he doesn't know where it began and has even less of a clue where it will end. He lights another cigarette. He knows he should stop but there's something appealing about the smell of smoke and ash littering the bed sheets and three empty bottles of something crammed onto the nightstand, everything is still and silent but its still moving - everything is still moving, the silence is deafening and the still moves behind the fading smoke. There's no stopping in a life of constant unwavering movement. 

The day his crew learned about his flip-side, he knew he was stuck with them for a long time coming. 

He's alone again, even in a house full of people and he knows they love him, that they care, but it feels like it'll never be enough, it feels like they're lying, everything is fake and nothing is really real anyways. It's all scripted and he's part of the shittiest TV series out there.

The boys wanted to stay in his room for the night but they knew better when they saw his face. They try to understand. He reaches for another cigarette but, fuck, he's smoked them all. 

He looks out the window and cracks a bittersweet smile. He's laughing now because he knows he shouldn't live like this, but god does it feel good.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Playlists**  
>  \- [side I](http://8tracks.com/magnulian/material-ego)  
> \- [side II](http://8tracks.com/magnulian/watch-him-scream)
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://raagehappy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
